Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1
Number of countries - 43 All countries are in the semi finals the TPBU (Toby Platypus Broadcast Union) have decided there will be no automatic qualifiers in the contest until next year. Semi Final 1 - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Semi Final 2 Song Page Links Denmark - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Denmark / My love for you Serbia - Toby Platypus Eurovision -1 / Serbia / Save Our Lives Israel - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Israel / The Devils Silver Sweden - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Sweden / Love War France - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / France / Juste Etre Moi (Just Being Me) Moldova - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Moldova / Into Space United Kingdom - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / United Kingdom / Take The Universe Australia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Australia / Stay Away San Marino - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / San Marino / Bubble Azerbaijan - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Azerbaijan / Stay Alight Austria - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Austria / Unbreakable Spain - Toby Platypus Eurovision -1 / Spain / Flying All Over You Slovenia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Slovenia / Fantastical Albania - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Albania / Heart Broken Ukraine - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Ukraine / Running Away Bosnia & Herzegovina - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Bosnia & Herzogovinia / Almost Everyday Netherlands - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Netherlands / Like A Drum Estonia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Estonia / Good Days Macedonia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Macedonia / Golden Stars Lithuania - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Lithuania / Can We Feel Love Romania - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Romania / Future Gadgets Croatia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Croatia / Final Tear Germany - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Germany / Were Shining Like Like Diamonds Poland - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Poland / A Happy Ending Italy - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Italy / Amore Difficile Norway - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Norway / You've Not Failed Iceland - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Iceland / In Our Fortress Belgium - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Belgium / What's Your Limit Switzerland - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Switzerland / Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn (Out of sight, out of mind) Malta - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Malta / What Have I Sinned Belarus - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Belarus / Everyday Armenia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Armenia / Lost and Found Russia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Russia / Love is a Game Ireland - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Ireland / Live And Learn Greece - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Greece / Not Sorry Montenegro - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Montenegro / Ljubav Nije Lako Latvia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Latvia / Shine (Like the sun) Cyprus - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Cyprus / Drug Hungary - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Hungary / Slowly Trailing Behind Finland - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Finland / Higher Georgia - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Georgia / Sing, Dance, Party Bulgaria - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Bulgaria / Making It Up Czech Republicc - Toby Platypus Eurovision - 1 / Czech Republic / Moonlight